Family Guy in Outside Media
All references to Family Guy in Outside Media. TV Shows American Dad! For More Information, See: American Dad!. In the episode "Family Affair", one of Roger's other families was The Griffin Family. He had a very close relationship with Meg. In the episode "The People vs. Martin Sugar", Stan listed off his top 10 favorite dogs. Number one on his list was Brian Griffin, who made an appearance right in his show. Brian then said "Do I know you?" as he walked off, leaving Stan yelling "STOP PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" In the episode "Return of the Bling", Klaus gets ready to go to school and dresses up in an attire comprised entirely of Family Guy merchandise. This means a Brian Griffin fat, an FG logo shirt, and a Family Guy titled lunchbox. At the end of the episode "Hurricane!", (part of the super hurricane special, where all three Seth MacFarlane shows get affected by the same hurricane), Peter Griffin of Family Guy and Cleveland Brown of The Cleveland Show are seen in the same wreck that he's in and they all have a Mexican stand-off with each other. In the episode "The Worst Stan", Steve and Roger are on the bus, watching an episode of Family Guy on their laptop, featuring Brian and Stewie getting off of an airplane. (The "episode" they're watching isn't actually a real episode. It was animated exclusively for that scene). Steve and Roger criticize how unrealistic it is for a baby and a dog to be allowed to get on an airplane and travel a long distance like that, without having anyone question them. They then compare it to themselves, saying that a teenage boy and an alien traveling on a bus, without having anyone question them. In the episode "The Unbrave One", Francine takes an online pregnancy test from one "Dr. Vadgers". It is obviously a scam, but only Stan can see that. During the credits, a house is seen with lots of typing heard from inside. In the last few seconds, a close-up on a pair of hands is shown typing an e-mail signed Dr. Vadgers. The owner of the hands is Glenn Quagmire, who says his catchphrase, "Giggity." In the episode "Fight and Flight", Roger's "carnival scene" in his Where's Waldo book contains an overhead view of the Spooner Street neighborhood where the Griffins live in Family Guy. Animals. In HBO's second episode of the second season "Pigeons", a young pigeon named Jacob imagines a journey, culminating in finding Lois Griffin as a princess, voiced by Alex Borstein who reprises her role. As they nearly kiss, he is brought back to reality, leaving Lois to wonder where she is and why she wasn't requested to take her shirt off, noting that she wasn't used to her full potential. Bones In the episode "The Critic and the Cabernet", Brennan decides to have a baby and asks Booth to be the father. Booth begins to doubt himself. Stewie Griffin begins to appear in Booth's hallucinations, and veers him towards not going through with it. It is later revealed that the hallucinations are a result of a brain tumor, and the tumor is removed. However, Booth ends up with amnesia after the procedure. Seth MacFarlane reprised his role as Stewie and wrote his dialogue. Bordertown For More Information, See: Bordertown. In the episode "High School Football", Bud had no idea what to use as a football for the game, so he picked up Stewie Griffin, who exclaimed "What the Deuce?", before being kicked in the head, and launched across the football field, screaming "Aaaaaaah!" He then landed on and killed Janice and said "If only it were that easy to kill Lois". In "Heart Attack", Herbert the Pervert was one of the pedophile judges, who watched Gert's performance. In the episode "Santa Ana Winds", Becky and J.C. uncovered a weird laboratory, where people performed experiments on the people of Mexifornia. One of which was a Homer Simpson cloning machine, which made all of Seth MacFarlane's Homer Simpson clones, including Peter Griffin, Stan Smith, Cleveland Brown, and Bud Buckwald. At the beginning of the episode "American Doll!", Peter Griffin drove up to the Buckwald's house, and got out of his car, before realizing where he was. He then said "Oops, wrong show.", got back into his car, and drove away. In "Viva Coyote", Bud complained about Janice doing a Mexican's job, by becoming the Gonzalez' house maid. She said she agrees and would prefer a Mexican to do her job for her, but when she asked, her response was "No ... no ... no." Consuela then appeared and said "What? I clean enough in Quahog". Drawn Together For More Information, See: Drawn Together. In "Hot Tub", The Kool-Aid Guy busted through the courtroom wall, after a few housemates said "Oh no!" three times, referencing to the running gag in Family Guy of him doing this. In "N.R.A.y Ray", Joe Swanson was one of the cops, investigating the case of the stolen TV set. Later in the episode, the Evil Monkey appeared in the battlefield of all the animals that Captain Hero was shooting to death. The Finger Monkey lept out of a corner and pointed at him, only to be instantly pistoled in the head. In "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", Peter and Lois walked past a homeless Captain Hero and Peter gave him a quarter. Lois asked why Peter would give him money, knowing that he would just spend it on alcohol. Peter said that it couldn't be any worse than that time he spent a bunch of money on a date on the moon with Tom Cruise, leading to a stupid cutaway gag, where Peter went on a date with Tom Cruise on the moon. The two characters were voiced by their original voice actors, Alex Borstein and Seth MacFarlane. In "Lost in Parking Space Part 2", Meg Griffin was being brutally tortured and mutilated in a torture chamber for cartoon characters that everybody hates. Meg screamed in pain and agony over being tortured, only to be silenced by a gag. As her torturer placed this gag over her mouth, he quoted "Shut up, Meg." In "Breakfast Food Killer", Brian Griffin was one of the candidates in line for being the new mascot of Quakers Cereal. In "Drawn Together Babies", The Drawn Together Babies killed Charlotte the Babysitter. Right after that, Stewie Griffin came by and said "How did you guys do that so easily!? You have to teach me your ways." This was a reference to how in Family Guy, he's always trying to kill Lois. In "American Idol Parody Clip Show", one of the fun facts was that the creators of Drawn Together are good friends with Seth MacFarlane. Futurama In the movie "Bender's Big Score", Fry went back to the present, at the turn of the new millennium. He hung up a Family Guy calendar, depicting Peter and Stewie Griffin. From 1999 to 2000, is when Family Guy first aired on television, making this a very timely reference. The calendar offers 12 laughs a year, implying that the show is really, really unfunny, with it's only hard-hitting jokes being scarce and far between. In the episode "Game of Tones", Seth MacFarlane provided the voice of Seymour Butts in Fry's dream. Fry's dream had him living at home with his family, with the addition of Seymour as a sophisticated talking dog. This may have been a subtle allusion to Brian Griffin from Family Guy, as he is also a sophisticated talking dog in a family environment, voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Good Vibes In "Don't Blow Your Wadska", Mondo hears what he believes to be the sounds of a porno film which turns out to be paused while an episode of Family Guy plays. Meg Griffin had a cameo in "Red Tuxedo". In addition, Mila Kunis also appeared as herself. Meg also appears as one of Babs Brando's Facebook friends in "Mondo Mia". Jimmy Kimmel Live To plug Family Guy's 300th episode "Family Guy Through the Years", Peter and Stewie made a guest appearance from the audience of Jimmy Kimmel Live!, with Jimmy referring to the show as "The Family Guy" being corrected. Jimmy in turn compares the show's numbers to The Simpsons and recalls Seth MacFarlane's sole outing as host of the Oscars. There is an extended gag of Jimmy's initials being "jk" and a shot at the family understanding Stewie. Stewie recalls Jimmy's role onThe Man Show and makes a reference to Adam Carolla before Peter points out that the episode will feature "the dog and the baby" and Jimmy repeats "The Family Guy". MAD In "Planet of the Apes", Chris and The Finger Monkey appeared. In "Comic is Coming", Seth MacFarlane made Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show. Modern Family At the 2010 Primetime Emmy Awards on August 29th, Stewie appeared in a live-action skit with the cast of Modern Family. My Name is Earl Stewie appears in the Season 1 DVD exclusive short of My Name Is Earl titled "Bad Karma", In which Earl's trip to the hospital causes him to watch Family Guy on TV instead of Carson Daly. Instead, the clip influences Earl to get even with everyone who's wronged him. Phineas and Ferb The episode "Road to Danville" is named after the "Road to" episodes of Family Guy, the first of three were written by show creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh, before they left Family Guy to create Phineas and Ferb. Robot Chicken Fore More Information, See: Robot Chicken. South Park For More Information, See: South Park. Family Guy was the point of interest in "Cartoon Wars" Parts 1 and 2, where they made fun of Family Guy for it's many flaws. The overuse of pointless cutaway gags, the bad animation, it ripping off The Simpsons, and more. Characters featured in the parody were Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, and Brian. Kyle broke into Seth Studios and discovered that the writers of Family Guy come up with their ideas, by writing random stuff down on beach balls, and hiring manatees to select random beach balls. Whatever's written on those beach balls, they'll find some way to put that stuff all together into a cutaway gag. In "Canada On Strike", Stan suggested that in the absence of The Terrence & Phillip show, they should watch Family Guy instead. Cartman flipped out and destroyed the TV, not wanting to stoop that low. In "Oh, Jeez!", Gerald did bad voice impressions of Peter, Stewie, Lois, Chris, and Quagmire. The Cleveland Show For More Information, See: The Cleveland Show. The pilot episode of The Cleveland Show, "Cleveland Moves In", featured the cast of Family Guy because the story started with him leaving Quahog. Character appearances included Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Bonnie, Susie, Mort, Muriel, Neil, Herbert, and Jesse. So, basically, everyone who resigned on Spooner Street at that time. Generally, what they did was say goodbye to Cleveland and Cleveland Junior as they left on their journey to California. In the middle of the episode, when Cleveland was getting established with his new bar-friends, Tim, Lester, and Holt, he said that these guys could be his new Peter, Quagmire, and Joe. He compared Tim to Peter because they were both fat, Lester to Quagmire because they were both off-the-charts crazy, and Holt to Joe because they were both super enthusiastic exercise-obsessed maniacs, trapped in a substandard body. At the end of the episode, everyone who said goodbye to him was seen again in the crowd at his wedding. In the episode "Once Upon a Tyne In New York", Lester kept mistaking a bunch of black people for Cleveland. When confronted for his racist ways, Lester told them that they were all the same kind of people. When asked what "kind" of people he was talking about, Lester said "You all are a bunch of ..." and was cut off by some hasty censorship. This was a random ad for Family Guy. The Griffin family was there, including Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, and Brian. After the ad went away, Lester was in some deep doody with the black people. In the episode "Gone with the Wind", Cleveland hears word that Loretta had died. Since she had no friends of close relatives that liked her, Quagmire was given the responsibility of transporting her dead body to Virginia. Quagmire says that on the way there, he wanted to bang a dead, French maid, so he dressed her up as a French maid. Quagmire explains through cutaway gag, how she died. Peter was lowering a dinosaur skeleton into his house, with a crane, but his watch beeped, warning him that United States of Tara was on. Peter abandons his job, throwing his hard hat onto the lever, swinging the dinosaur skeleton into Cleveland's old house, where Loretta currently resigned, breaking a hole in the wall. Loretta was in the bathtub, which fell out of the house in the fashion of a bathtub gag. However, since Loretta did not have as big and fat of a butt as Cleveland, the impact of her landing on the ground killed her, because she didn't have a cushion to protect her, therefore, she died. Character appearances for this cutaway gag included Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Quagmire, Joe, and Bonnie. However, only Peter, Lois, Brian, Quagmire, and Joe spoke. As Quagmire left, he said that he was going to make a background cameo in an episode of American Dad! and left, calling his spin-off series a Joey. Later, Donna said that at their wedding, Peter told her about all the other men that Loretta slept with. In her words, she listed "Adam West, Dr. Hartman, Ollie Williams, Seamus Levine, Al Harrington, Horace, Tom Tucker, The Evil Monkey, The Giant Chicken, Frank Sinatra Jr., Fjurg Van Der Ploeg, and The Greased Up Deaf Man". The American Dad! episode Quagmire was talking about was not a real episode, but later in the episode, Cleveland was seen, watching American Dad! on TV, and animations for the show were made exclusively for the episode, which featured a part of a fake, but realistic episode of American Dad!, where Francine was on The Bachelorette, finding a replacement for Stan. Quagmire did in fact, have a cameo in the episode, being one of the final two bachelors. However, Stan burst in and made a speech to Francine, just before she made her decision and she took him back. She threw away the line "If I were to choose, it would have been you" as she tossed to rose to Quagmire. Disappointed, he said "Hey, do I still get to bang you anyway?" After that brief and over complicated gag, all of this crossover confusion had started to scramble with Cleveland's brain and he passed out on the floor. In the opening credits episode "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", one of the fancy pieces of artwork featured Meg Griffin being pelted by a bunch of snowballs. Later in the episode, there was a cutaway gag to Cleveland being at a very terrible Christmas party, which was Herbert the Pervert, dressed up like he was The Virgin Mary and he was singing "Silent Night" to a bunch of children. It was very creepy and very depressing. Cleveland was the only adult there, and after a while, it got awkward and he got up, saying "Okay, gotta go." Herbert then angrily said to him, "You sit back down, you son of a bitch." Cleveland did and Herbert continued singing his weird song. In the episode "Our Gang", Chris Griffin fell through the ceiling of the Tubbs-Brown house and said "Hi, Cleveland.", to which Cleveland responded to by saying "Go back to Quahog.". Chris made the final retort, "OKAY!" and ran out the front door. This was a reference to the coinciding episode of Family Guy that aired before this episode of The Cleveland Show, "Quagmire's Quagmire", where Peter launched Chris through the air on a catapult and he never came back for the rest of the episode. The continuity of Chris being launched through the air was crossed over into The Cleveland Show. At the end of the episode, Cleveland listed off stares where marijuana was legal. One of which was Rhode Island, showing an image of Chris high on weed. At the end of the episode "Brown History Month", Rallo said to the camera, "Stay tuned for an all new and all white episode of Family Guy." This was the first episode to air after The Cleveland Show had started coming before Family Guy on the airing scheduele. At the end of the episode "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Junior's prize could have been Herbert the pervert, riding on a gross donkey. Later, Rallo made a bunch of criticisms about Family Guy, serving as a mouthpiece to all the haters on the internet. In the end, Peter and Quagmire were seen at Freight Train and Cookie's wedding. Quagmire was complaining, still making a fuss over the fact that he didn't get the spin-off. Peter then responded, saying. "Quagmire, you're a rapist." and Quagmire groaned. In the episode "Cleveland Live!", there was some mention of Family Guy, involving Stewie Griffin's head being seen on screen, ripping off Bart Simpson's catchphrase. Also, a college drop out, misogynistic, pothead was seen buying a copy of Family Guy, which got it back on the air again. Later in the episode, Peter and Lois were seen watching Cleveland Live! in the live studio audience. In the episode "Harder, Better, Faster, Browner", Bruce made a random cameo appearance, until realizing he was in the wrong show and left. In the episode "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", a shifty salesman was selling knockoff toys of cartoon characters. Two of which were Byron Friggin (Brian Griffin) and Stevie Friggin (Stewie Griffin from Man with a Family (Family Guy). Whenever Rallo pulled the string for Stevie, he said phrases such as "I'm gaaaaaaay!", "I like killing my mommy.", "What the douche?", and "I sexually identify as a female." In the episode "Beer Walk!" Cleveland invited his Quahog bar buddies over and they met the Broken Stool bar buddies. Tim made fun of them for being gay and Peter called them a progressive-thinking bunch. Rallo and Donna mistook Joe for a retard. Joe gave no information about his penis. Quagmire asked Cleveland politely if he could do his wife. They left later. In the episode "Like a Boss", Cleveland mentioned the events of "There's Something About Paulie", where he told Tim that Paulie went to his old deli, back when he still worked in Quahog. In the episode "To Live and Die in VA", Lester asked Cleveland if everyone's lives would be better off if he was never born. Cleveland then had a shocking vision, and saw Quagmire getting his own spin off series, singing his own little twist on the theme song to his show, where he moved to Intercourse, Pensylvania, going "My name is Glenn Quagmire and I say 'Giggity', Giggity Giggity. Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Goo!." Cleveland then came back to reality and said "No, the world needs me." In the episode "Your Show of Shows", one of Cleveland's voice impressions was of Chris Griffin saying, "Stewie, come smell my butt." In the episode "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang", Roberta saw the shocking sight of a bunch of fanart of The Cleveland Show. Some of the pictures involved Family Guy. One had Peter, Stan, and Cleveland all hugging each other like brothers, one had Roberta, Meg, and Hayley wearing bikinis and acting all sexy, and one was a piece of shipping fanart, depicting Stewie and Rallo making out. Later in the episode, a giant monument of Darth Vader, portrayed by Stewie Griffin was seen, getting destroyed by the raging, angry nerds of the Comic-Con community. In the episode "The Hurricane", Junior compared himself to Brian, when talking about his religion. He said that Brian was an Atheistic douche, who was all up in other's faces about it, which is different than what he was. Donna hypnotized Cleveland with puppets of Brian and Stewie. In the episode "This One Thought at Bible Camp", the wreckage of the three homes were still there. Peter used his magic powers to get whatever he wanted to move the house back (referencing to Family Guy's loose rules and freedom from any actual limits), but Stan had to actually do work to get his house back (referencing to American Dad's more solid and stable storytelling), but just this once, he piggy back rode on Peter to get back home. Peter used the tornado from The Wizard of Oz to carry the three homes back to their respective areas. Francine was shown to still be shot, Hayley was sadly admitting that her dad had good ideas, Meg was crushed under The Griffin House, Cleveland and Donna confronted Brian about his Atheism rubbing off on Junior, but he was too stoned to talk to at the time, and Jeff turned out to be stoned too. In the episode "BFF's", Cleveland found out that Peter stopped by in Stoolbend for a solid week, giving everyone a good time, except for him. Pissed off, he called Peter on the phone and listened to "Bird is the Word" for a few tedious hours. When Peter Griffin or "Dick Poop", didn't answer, Cleveland marched over to Quahog himself. When he went to The Griffin House, Stewie and Brian were heard inside the house. Stewie claimed that Cleveland doesn't get to simply return after cancellation and Brian said that Peter left. It turns out, Peter hated Cleveland for being a dope and he was sneaking away. Gus said that Peter left Meg at the bar after the Beer Walk. At the end of the episode, Peter and the Evil Monkey came to Cleveland's rescue. In the episode "Nightmare on Grace Street", teenagers were seen dressed as Peter and Meg in the background. The Peter dresser upper aser was also carrying a Stewie Griffin plushie doll. In the episode "Die Semi-Hard", Bruce and Jeffrey were being reunited at the airport and Cleveland scoffed at their homosexuality. Later, Consuela was seen at the Brown-Tubbs house, denying the Um news reporter access. At the end of the episode, Junior inquired if they would do multiple parodies of the Die-Hard franchise once every season, like Family Guy and Star Wars. They didn't. In the episode "A Walk Down Cleveland Lane", some insight to back when Cleveland was working with Peter as towel boys was seen. In the episode "Hustle 'N' Bros", a dog that looked strikingly similar to Brian appeared, only with a blue collar and a higher voice. Junior asked if he was him, but that dog instantly denied it, saying he gets it all the time. In the episode "A General Thanksgiving Episode" Holt and Rallo sang a musical number about paying a young boy for sex. At the end, Herbert was seen watching it on TV, and enjoying it. In the episode "A Rodent Like This", Junior explained that he was an undercover agent, who killed the Original Cleveland Jr. from Family Guy and took his place. In the episode "Wide World of Cleveland Show", in the Mexican version of their show, Consuela appeared in a commercial, advertising "No" hairspray. In the Italian version of the show, Fouad laughed at and explained Donny's joke and started to laugh at him dying, before he was given the threat of death too. In the German version of the show, Cleveland assumed that the reason for him working on a Deli back in Family Guy was because his writers were Jewish. In the Japanese version of their show, Tricia was seen in the audience at Junior's brawl. In the episode "Here Comes the Bribe", Lois, Bonnie, and Peter were seen in the audience for Cleveland and Donna's wedding reception. Peter was in a grumpy mood, with his hand up his chin. In the episode "March Dadness", Junior was playing golf and started jumping around, saying "I'm Tiger Woods! I'm Tiger Woods!", before collapsing and panting, saying that he just isn't as skinny and energized as he used to be, back in his old Quahog days. In the episode "California Dreamin'", Cleveland asked if he was going back to Family Guy. In the episode "Wheel of Family!", Evelyn had Pez dispencers of Peter and Stewie. In the episode "Cleveland Moves Out", Cleveland and his family move back to Quahog. He mentions many times how he'll be excited to see Peter again. Cleveland mentions Brian's death in "Life of Brian", which was happening during the current Family Guy season. Junior asks who Brian's replacement was and Cleveland said "I don't know, some Mexican chiuhahua named Timmy." Just after the Brown-Tubbs family move out of the house, another car pulls up. Ernie the Giant Chicken, Consuela, Jake Tucker, Jillian Russel-Wilcox, Susie Swanson, and Jesse come out and as a bunch of other random extras, they get their own spin-off series. The Simpsons For More Information, See: The Simpsons. In the episode "Missionary: Impossible", Betty White entreats viewers to help keep "this crude, low-brow programming" on the air, while the television next to her has the Family Guy logo. In the episode "Replaceable You", Mr. Burns says "What the deuce?", quoting the catchphrase of Stewie Griffin. In the episode "Treehouse of Horror 13", Homer creates clones of himself that mostly look and act exactly like him (except for being dumber). When the clones create an army of themselves, variations begin to appear, and one of the "variant" clones is Peter Griffin, reflecting the common criticism that Peter is too similar to Homer Simpson - in other words, a clone of him. In the ending credits for "Treehouse of Horror 16", Al Jean is credited as Al "Family Guy" Jean. In the episode, "The Italian Bob", swipes are taken at both Family Guy and Seth MacFarlane's other show, American Dad!. In trying to identify Sideshow Bob, the Italian police look through a book of criminals, in which there are pictures of Peter Griffin (accused of Plagiarismo, Plagiarism implying that Family Guy is a ripoff of The Simpsons) and Stan Smith (accused of Plagiarismo de plagiarismo, Plagiarism of Plagiarism implying that American Dad! is a ripoff of Family Guy, which, in turn, is a ripoff of The Simpsons). In the credits for "Homerland", families from other Fox shows can be seen, including Family Guy, American Dad!, The Cleveland Show, Golan the Insatiable, and Bob's Burgers. In the episode "The Simpsons Guy", The Simpsons and Family Guy have a full-fledged crossover. In the episode "Treehouse of Horror 27", a 10x80 grid of all 800 currently existing episodes of The Simpsons is projected on screen, including the scene of Homer and Peter fighting in "The Simpsons Guy". In the episode "Krusty the Circus Clown", Family Guy was one of the many currently running shows, that was so popular that everybody's heard of, but doesn't actually exist. Everybody thinks it's real, because of how widespread it's name is. However, they never bother to watch it, and just assume everyone else around them watches it. In the episode "Bart vs. Itchy & Scratchy", Lisa had a wall of "Cartoon Women's History", featuring famous cartoon women and the years they came from. This included Donna Tubbs-Brown, from The Cleveland Show, but in the show slot, where she was listed, her role in Family Guy was also given a shoutout. The list of cartoon women went as follows. *Minnie Mouse from Mickey Mouse - 1928 *Betty Boop from Betty Boop - 1930 *Olive Oyl from Popeye the Sailor Man - 1960 *Wilma Flintstone from The Flintstones - 1961 *Betty & Veronica from Archie - 1968 *Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons - 1989 *Daria Morgendorffer from Daria/Beavis & Butthead - 1997 *The Powerpuff Girls from The Powerpuff Girls - 1998 *Turanga Leela from Futurama - 1999 *Penny Proud from The Proud Family - 2001 *Kim Possible from Kim Possible - 2007 *Donna Tubbs-Brown from The Cleveland Show/''Family Guy'' - 2009 *Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time - 2010 *Unikitty from Unikitty! - 2017 *Princess Bean from Disenchantment - 2018 *Female Itchy & Scratchy from The Itchy & Scratchy Show - 2019 In the episode "Tis the 30th Season''", the family's hotel manager said that Disney World was constructing a Family Guy theme park, in the height of Disney buying FOX. People in costume were dressed as Peter, Lois, Chris, and Stewie. The guy in the Stewie costume, mentioned that he was the "it" kid in the early 2000's. Movies Birdman Deadpool The Peanuts Movie The Ringer Unstoppable Comics Chick Tract Curtis On April 8th, 2018, Curtis invited notorious trouble makers from other media to his party. One of these troublemakers was Stewie Griffin. Pearls Before Swine Pop Culture Shock Therapy Radio ??? On a talk show, a guy describes a gag from the episode "Christmas Guy", where the Asian carolers from A Christmas Story sing "Deck the Harrs". He fails to remember which character called this out for being racist, (Peter) and he just says that it was one of the Griffins. ??? One of the radio stations features Quagmire's "Giggity, Giggity!" noise as a soundboard sound effect during commercial bumpers. ??? One radio station does a recurring "Grinds My Gears" segment, which opens with Peter saying "You know what really grinds my gears?" from "Stewie B. Goode", followed by one of the radio station people saying what really grinds his gears in the same fashion as Peter from said episode. During the segment, they also include the instrumental version of the theme song. ??? A radio station did a compilation of media, where people talked about breakfast. One of the clips was of Peter and Lois arguing about having breakfast for dinner from "The Giggity Wife". YouTube Lauren Chen In the video, "STOP. SEXUALIZING. CHILDREN.", (published on December 18th, 2017), Lauren Chen lists off adult animated TV shows that have fallen victim to controversy for being "vulgar, crude, or inappropriate" sic. The first of which was Family Guy, which was followed by South Park and Rick and Morty. However, the main purpose of her video was to discuss the controversy surrounding Big Mouth. In the video, "Feminism Says Women WORK MORE Than Men?", (published on June 13th, 2019), Lauren Chen comments on the stereotype that mothers do far more work than their husbands. She lists off the examples of sitcoms that entertain this stereotype, as they depict a hard-working mom and a lazy, alcoholic father. One of them was Family Guy. She must have been referring to Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin as the lazy husband and hard-working housewife, respectively. Real Life Peter Griffin Okay. You need to check this guy out. His whole channel speaks for itself. Visit his channel, here. Seriously. Give this guy more subscribers. He deserves nothing but fame. Other Paley Center for Media On Monday, December 7th, 2015, Paley Center for Media aired a TV special called "TV's Funniest Animated Stars", which was a two-hour TV special, compiling a list of the Top 100 funniest cartoon characters at the time. Obviously, numerous characters from Family Guy made it onto the list. Chris Griffin came in 68th place, Glenn Quagmire came in 47th place, Cleveland Brown came in 41st place, Lois Griffin came in 35th place, Brian Griffin came in 25th place, Peter Griffin came in 5th place, and Stewie Griffin came in 1st place, being officially deemed "TV's Funniest Animated Star". Also included were exclusive interviews with Seth MacFarlane, Alex Borstein, and Seth Green, as well as an animated scene at the end, featuring Stewie making a speech accepting his award. https://www.paleycenter.org/tvs-funniest-animated-stars-a-paley-center-for-media-special/ https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3smpad http://cinema4celbloc.blogspot.com/2015/12/tvs-something-or-other-animated-stars.html Additionally, The Cleveland Show characters, Rallo Tubbs and Cleveland Brown Jr. were ranked 90th and 56th place, respectively. Although they were mainly credited as characters of their main show, their roles as recurring characters in Family Guy were also credited in their titles. '''For Reference: Here is the Entire List 100. Ed - Ed, Edd, & Eddy (Cartoon Network) 99. Amethyst - Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) 98. Milhouse Van Houten - The Simpsons (FOX) 97. Chris McLean - Total Drama (Teletoon) 96. Denzel Crocker - The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon) 95. Richard Watterson - The Amazing World of Gumball (Cartoon Network) 94. Tigger - Winnie the Pooh (Disney Channel) 93. Lincoln Loud - The Loud House (Nickelodeon) 92. The Pink Panther - The Pink Panther (various) 91. Ron Stoppable - Kim Possible (Disney Channel) 90. Rallo Tubbs - The Cleveland Show/Family Guy (FOX) 89. Porky Pig - Looney Tunes (various) 88. Jorgan Von Strangle - The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon) 87. Gir - Invader Zim (Nickelodeon) 86. Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Ducktales (Disney Channel) 85. Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye the Sailor Man (various) 84. Uncle Grandpa - Uncle Grandpa (Cartoon Network) 83. Gary the Snail - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 82. Marge Simpson - The Simpsons (FOX) 81. Pearl - Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) 80. Lucy Van Pelt - Peanuts (various) 79. Eddy - Ed, Edd, & Eddy (Cartoon Network) 78. Fred FredBurger - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Cartoon Network) 77. Stan Smith - American Dad! (FOX/TBS) 76. Buster Baxter - Arthur (PBS Kids) 75. Larry the Cucumber - VeggieTales (various) 74. Sandy Cheeks - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 73. Lisa Loud - The Loud House (Nickelodeon) 72. Kenny McCormick - South Park (Comedy Central) 71. Yogi Bear - The Huckleberry Hound Show/The Yogi Bear Show (various) 70. Zoidberg - Futurama (FOX/Comedy Central) 69. Garnet - Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) 68. Chris Griffin - Family Guy (FOX) 67. Bubble Bass - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 66. Kronk - The Emperor's New School (Disney Channel) 65. Fat Albert - Fat Albery & The Cosby Kids (various) 64. BoJack Horseman - BoJack Horseman (Netflix) 63. Bobby Hill - King of the Hill (FOX) 62. Rick Sanchez - Rick and Morty (Adult Swim) 61. Dee Dee - Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network) 60. Randy Marsh - South Park 59. Rufus - Kim Possible (Disney Channel) 58. Stimpy J. Cat - The Ren & Stimpy Show (Nickelodeon/MTV) 57. Chef - South Park (Comedy Central) 56. Cleveland Junior - The Cleveland Show/Family Guy (FOX) 55. Archibald - VeggieTales (various) 54. Mr. Herriman - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) 53. Shego - Kim Possible (Disney Channel) 52. Billy - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Cartoon Network) 51. Ned Flanders - The Simpsons (FOX) 50. Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 49. Pearl Krabs - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 48. Cosmo Cosma - The FairlyOdd Parents (Nickelodeon) 47. Glenn Quagmire - Family Guy (FOX) 46. Blooregard Q. Kazoo - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) 45. Jake Spidermonkey - My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Cartoon Network) 44. D.W. Read - Arthur (PBS Kids) 43. Chicken - Cow & Chicken (Cartoon Network) 42. Yzma - The Emperor's New School (Disney Channel) 41. Cleveland Brown - Family Guy/The Cleveland Show (FOX) 40. Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo (Cartoon Network) 39. Lola Bunny - The Looney Tunes Show (Cartoon Network) 38. Mr. Burns - The Simpsons (FOX) 37. Yakko, Wakko, & Dot - The Animaniacs (various) 36. Garfield - Garfield (various) 35. Lois Griffin - Family Guy (FOX) 34. Mr. Krabs - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 33. Cheese - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) 32. Oscar Proud - The Proud Family (Disney Channel) 31. Emperor Kuzco - The Emperor's New School (Disney Channel) 30. George Jetson - The Jetsons (various) 29. Timmy's Dad - The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon) 28. Phineas and Ferb - Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel) 27. Hank Hill - King of the Hill (FOX) 26. Daria Morgendorffer - Daria (MTV) 25. Brian Griffin - Family Guy (FOX) 24. Snoopy - Peanuts (various) 23. Roger the Alien - American Dad (FOX/TBS) 22. Suga Mama - The Proud Family (Disney Channel) 21. Beavis and Butthead - Beavis and Butthead (MTV) 20. Pinky and The Brain - The Animaniacs/Pinky and The Brain (various) 19. Bender - Futurama (FOX/Comedy Central) 18. Spongebob Squarepants - Spongebob Squarepants 17. Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel) 16. Squidward Tentacles - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 15. Jake the Dog - Adventure Time (Cartoon Network) 14. Daffy Duck - The Looney Tunes Show (Cartoon Network) 13. Donald Duck - Mickey Mouse (Disney Channel) 12. Charlie Brown - Peanuts (various) 11. Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo (various) 10. Fred Flintstone - The Flintstones (various) 9. Bart Simpson - The Simpsons (FOX) 8. Eric Cartman - South Park (Comedy Central) 7. Patrick Star - Spongebob Squarepants (Nickelodeon) 6. Goofy - Mickey Mouse (Disney Channel) 5. Peter Griffin - Family Guy (FOX) 4. Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse (Disney Channel) 3. Bugs Bunny - The Looney Tunes Show (Cartoon Network) 2. Homer Simpson - The Simpsons (FOX) 1. Stewie Griffin - Family Guy (FOX)